Story of a weird Life
by TheOtherGuyJosh
Summary: Barb's adventures continue in this sequel of "Story of a wierd school". More action. More fights. More fun. Enjoy.
1. 5 years later

**Hello once again. The sequel is a go. I got some reviews that said that people wanted it and also i was told personally... So here it is. The sequel. Hope you like it. And don't forget to review. Also i think i will do character bio's after the story. It will contain weapons and other stuff and also the 5 years...**

* 5 years after the final fight *

Gunshots and cutting noises were heard from the train station. Who were making them? We will soon find out...

2 guys one with revolvers and the other one with something like a sword were fighting a bunch of soldiers. There were like 30 soldiers, but they were no mach for those two.

The one with the sword was really fast. The soldiers couldnt even react when the others got killed. As for the revolver guy. He couldn't get hit because his fired bullets always deflected the soldier bullets. His bullets just went through the other ones.

In just a few seconds there were only 3 soldiers left. The one with the sword jumped forward and killed one, the revolver guy shot one as well. The one with the sword jumped to the third soldier.

"Almost there..." the guy made an evil smile as he raised his sword.

*Shot*

The soldier fell dead by his feet.

"Hey! What's the big idea Rix?" asked Barb.

"Spare bullet." answered Rix who was already sitting on a bench and smoking a cigarette.

"You just fucking stole my kill you know that?" Barb said angrily.

"It's your fault that you're a slow ass." said Rix.

"Fuck you."

"Well how much did you kill?" asked Rix calmly.

"74. Without the shitty bots." Barb smiled.

"76." said Rix and let out a smoke.

"Well you stole the last one. We would've tied."

"In any case... you lost." said Rix mockingly.

"Yea. Yea. Stick it where it fits..." said Barb and showed Rix the middle finger.

"What a sore loser..." continued to mock Barb said Rix.

"Well we already owned those assholes. If you wanna make this one-on-one just fucking say so."

"Whatever." said Rix and Let another smoke out. "I think we killed 'em all. Let's just get out of here."

"Ugh. Fair enough." said Barb and gave Rix 50 bucks.

Suddenly a train came to the train station.

"And that's our ride." said Rix and threw away the cigarette.

Suddenly someone landed on the train an it exploded.

"Was..."

Barb stood up.

"I hope i offend you when i say your plan looks like a pile of shit." he looked at the guys who were there. He was surprised but didn't show it. It was... Mad and Ninja.

"Just look at that. Our old pals. They're fucking breathing, man." said Barb and punched Rix's shoulder.

"Interesting." said Rix. "They appear to be wearing high-class body-armor."

"Yea. So?"

"That armor attaches to the body really good. It is mostly used if a person has major injuries. That must mean that explosion did do damage to them."

"Ah. Neverming mind that. Let's just go!"

"Wait." said Ninja. "We didn't come here to fight. We came to talk."

"Yea. Yea. Just cut the bullshit. We know all your tricks." Barb was about to attack.

"Hold it." Rix said. "If they would've come here to fight they would've already engaged us in combat. If they are really here to talk... let's hear them out."

"Tch. Since when did you become so soft?" mockingly Barb asked Rix.

"Since never." he answered. "The only reason i didn't attack you is because you didn't do it first but know this one wrong move and your dead."

"Yea. Yea. We got it." said Mad.

"So what's the story?" asked Rix.

"Well... here it goes." said Ninja.

*** Later***

"That's it." Ninja finished the story.

"That was the biggest bullshit i've hear in my entire fucking life." said Barb.

"It's the truth." said Ninja.

"Well we don't believe you. Let's go Rix."

They flew away. Though didn't go fast.

"Did you do it?" asked Barb.

"You mean the tracker-camera?" asked Rix. "Yea. I put it on them."

"Good. Now we will know if it's truth or not."

"I think i hear something." said Rix.

"Fuck. Let's turn back." said Barb.

"Alright."

They turned back but a major white light went through every. It was an explosion.

"What the f-..." wanted to say Barb.

Barb was laying on the ground. A siren was ringing.

"Dont' relax just yet. If they were telling the truth... the worse is yet to come..." Rix was already up.

Barb got up and saw that someone appeared in front of them.

"My. My. You actually decided to come." said a woman's voice. "I'm so happy right now."

Barb knew who was it. Suddenly he was filled with anger.

"I suppose you won't let us through?" asked Rix.

"Heh. No shit Sherlock." said the Woman.

"YOUR HEAD IS MINE!" said Barb and jumped up with his X-Knife/Sword.

**End of chapter 1.**


	2. Reunion

**Here i am again. Asking you to review about the bio idea. Hope you enjoy.**

*5 years prior to Chapter 1. The night after the fight.*

3 figures were flying in the night sky. One of them was carrying something on his shoulder and one was carrying the other.

"Ninja reporting in." said Ninja to the hidden microphone. "We have succesfully captured target Ruby, Jonas however was K.I.A. Over."

"Copy that." said somebody in his earphone. "Return to base immediately. Over."

"Copy that. Over and out."

"Fuck." said Mad who was carrying Ninja. "Lay of the burgers. You weight like a fucking ton."

"5 hundred and 28 kilograms to ex...-" Ninja couldn't finish.

"Oh fuck you." said Mad.

Ikman was flying separately from them when someone started talking on his earphone.

"Ikman, you know what your orders are. Over and out."

"Yea. Yea. Copy that." said Ikman with a face that said "I hate this guy."

"Hmm? You say something Ikman?" asked Mad.

"I'm sorry, guys... but this is where we say bye bye."

"Hmm?"

"MAD PULL BACK!" said Ninja.

Mad dodged the first blasted that Ikman shot.

"The hell is he doing?!" said Mad. "Fuck! There's nowhere to land on!"

"MAD YOUR TWELVE!" yelled Ninja.

"FUCK!" yelled Mad.

They both got shot by Ikman's second blast.

Ikman took them with his arms still carrying something on his shoulder.

"Mission complete." he said.

"Good. Bring them back to the base. Over." said the guy on Ikman's earphone, but got no answer. "Ikman? Ikman!?"

"Yea. Yea. Copy that." he said as a huge smirk passed his face and he flew away in the darkness...

The siren was ringing while Ninja and Mad were looking at the person who betrayed them and that's why they had to stay locked up for 5 years.

"Jeez, guys" started talking Ikman. "I let you be for a few hours and look what happens. You kill half out army. Did you really have to use our Servic armors just for that?"

"Treasonable, bastard." said Mad while his mask (that came with the armor) went on his face.

"Oh come on. You're still mad about that? Just let it go. You're alive and that's what matters in the long run. Right?"

Ninja clenched his fists.

"Why did you do it?" Ninja asked.

"Orders. And that's all there is to it my dear friends." Ikman was smiling all this time, but his smile suddenly disappeared. "At least... that's what the old guy would want me to say but truthfully I despise all of you mortals and your puny ideals... I am a demon. My nature is to kill. I even found out that some of my power returns everytime i kill somebody. So hey...- " he teleported between Ninja and Mad. "... why not kill everybody and live forever? Don't you think?"

"Ikman and Ruby. Cut the chatters. Everyone has been evacuated already. Dispose them." said someone in Ikman's earphone.

Mad almost punched Ikman but he teleported away.

"Kill everybody?" asked Mad. "What assholes orders are you following? You think he won't destroy you once you have no use to him?"

"Oh. Him?" smiles Ikman. He charged his hand with energy and shot a blast into a plane that the "old guy" was in.

"SON OF A...-" he shouted.

The plane blew up.

"What about him?" Ikman smiled.

"Well... fuck." said Mad. "He just took out a massive shuttle in less then 5 second."

"We have to be extremely cautious with him." said Ninja. "Last time he wasn't trying to kill us. But now is a different story."

"Yea. Four or five hits from him and we could kiss our armors goodbye. I suppose?"

"Three hits. If lady luck is on our side."

"C'mon guys. As much as i love chit chatting with you. I have a very busy schedule." said Ikman.

"Well that bastard is needy." said Mad. "Any plans?"

"Hmm... Engage him in close quarters combat. I'll cover you." Ninja said and took out a rifle out of somewhere.

"Wait. That's it? That's... OH COOL A RIFLE! Where did you get it from?" asked Mad.

"I downloaded new weapon schematics from the server just before he destroyed the plane. I hooked them to a satellite near by so we can use them."

"Alright let's begin." said Ikman. "I'll let you have the first move."

"Well. Shit just got real. Ready?" asked Mad.

"Ready forever!" shouted Ninja.

**End of chapter 2.**


	3. The fight begins

**Another chapter. Wow there coming fast. Don't forget to review.**

"Ready?"

"Ready forever!"

"Let's g-UGH!" Mad was blasted away.

"Whoops." said Ikman who just shot a blast at Mad.

Ninja looked at the pile of rocks that Mad was buried in. Suddenly it exploded.

"You bastard!" said Mad as he started running towards Ikman and took out 2 knives.

He striked Ikman, but he blocked the knives with his bare hands and kicked Mad away a little. Ninja jumped behind Ikman and shot 2 bullets out of the rifle. Somehow Ikman blocked them too and they flew off in the air. Mad didn't wait he knew he had to strike while Ikman was distracted he towards him raised his knives, Ikman turned to him and...

*Slice*

Barb released some air slices with his X-Knife/Sword. Though Ruby blocked them with a forcefield. Rixin was shooting her, but she could teleport and was dodging every bullet.

"She seems to be teleporting only enough to dodge the bullets. Alright then..." though Barb.

"RIX! FAST SHOTS!"

"Copy that." said Rix. He clicked something on his revolvers and they started shooting way faster then before.

Ruby saw that she couldnt dodge them and used her forcefield. But the bullets went through it so she teleported away.

That's all Barb needed. He fastly ran behind Ruby (It was so fast it looked like he was teleporting). He almost stabbed her, but... she disappeared.

"Well... Now that was disappointing..." said Barb.

"Looks like she didn't consider us a real threat and just walked away."

"Yea. But shouldn't she be like "The Last Boss" or something? Man this is so messed up." said Barb.

"Yea. But let's move."

" ."

Little did they know someone was watching them from further away...

Rixin and Barb were walking when Barb felt presence.

*Clang*

Barb blocked Ruby's attack though she was invisible. She fastly teleported a bit away from them.

"I advice against those childish pranks. You're just wasting energy." said Rix.

Ruby giggled a little.

"You really think of this as a real fight don't you? I'm just having fun before i take both of you down."

"Take out both of us?" asked Barb. "You in what army?"

"Army? Silly boys." she flew up and landed, but when she landed it was like an earthquake past. "I NEED NO ARMY!"

"Well it's on." said Rix. "Right now, she may be more powerfull then the both of us combined, but..."

"She's only one she's out-numbered." finished Barb for him and starting running towards Ruby dodging her blasts.

Barb attacked with his X-Knife/Sword though she blocked it. Then Rix tried to shoot her but she blocked with her forcefield also. Barb threw the chain of the X-Knife/Sword on Rubys neck and threw her away. Though while doing that his X-Knife/Sword flew away. Good thing he grabbed the chain. He pulled it back and tried to hit Ruby, but again she blocked it with her forcefield.

"A little help would be nice." said Barb.

"Hold on." said Rix who was clicking some buttons.

Barb tried attacking Ruby again, but failed.

He jumped back to Rix.

"It's no good." he said.

"Never forget. Right now her forcefield uses up her core's energy, so in order for us to do damage to her we'll have to force her to lower it or dry it all up."

Barb heard a voice on his earphone.

"Light Blade upgrades complete sending."

"Fucing finally. Awesome!" he said as he grabbed a really long blade out of air.

Ruby was obviously planning something. She lifted her hand and then one of the houses started floating in the air she dropped it on them.

"Great Fucking Awesomeness..." Barb said as he saw the building falling on them.

"This is heavy..." said Rix as he took out something like a rocket launcher.

"Oh. So that what was the hold up? Pretty handy though." said Barb and Rix fired a rocket and blew up the building.

Barb ran towards Ruby again.

He attacked her with both his Light Blade and his X-Knife/Sword. Then he did some air slices with his X-Knife/Sword. And then he put both of his weapons together like a bow and an arrow. He pulled the X-Knife/Sword back and created and a real arrow that looked like it was actually made out of light. He fired it at her. And luanched at her with his weapons.

Rix was watching as he was aiming with his Launcher.

"BARB!" he yelled.

Barb looked at him and saw the rocket launcher. He kicked Ruby in the stomach then in the head. She fell down and Rix fired a rocket at her.

*Boom*

"New upgrades gained." said a voice on both Ninja's and Mad's earphones.

"Fuck yes." he said as he ran towards Ikman.

"Let's see what we can do." when he was close to Ikman he started to teleport all arround him and sliced him. Ikman wasn't able to react. He just kept getting sliced.

"MAD! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" yelled Ninja.

Mad jumped out of the way as Ninja created some invisible walls arround Ikman with his riffle and shot a bullet that rebounded from every wall and hit Ikman like 5 times.

Mad jumped back to him and sliced him. Suddenly he jumped back and fired his knives at Ikman. He wasn't able to dodge and...

*Boom*

Ruby flew out of the smoke and smiled.

"You two are pretty durable. I can see why all the soldiers failed to kill you. But why not give them a second chance? TO DRAG ALL OF YOU DOWN TO HELL WITH THEM!"

Suddenly zombies started coming from the ground.

"You killed me."

"Revenge."

"Barb, you bastard..."

4 soldiers further away who were watching before were talking.

"Man. Did she just summon up an army of zombies?" one of them said.

"She's sure giving them one hell of a time." said another soldier.

"Them? What about us? Ikman and she killed Z. There's nothing left for us now. What are we going to do now?" asked the third soldier.

"Let's move." said the last soldier that was probably the leader.

Rix turned to Barb.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Well... tired as fuck to be honest. Fighting almost an entire army, an evil corporation and her could be quite exhausting if you ask me."

"Yea. Well... There's not much to be discussed then. If we die here, let's take down as many as we can before so. Have your explosive knife ready. Just in case." said Rix.

"Oh. We won't die here. After all. I'll be the one who cuts your head of your neck." said Barb as he showed with his finger how he's gonna cut Rixin's head of.

"Copy that. Let's go."

"Come at me already. I'll reduce you both to ashes." said Ruby.

"Well. Looks like it can't be helped. Their gonna need my help pretty soon. Activating all systems." said a robotic voice.

**End of chapter 3.**


	4. New allies?

**Another chapter. Leave your reviews. Enjoy.**

Rix had his rocket launcher ready and switched it on freeze mode. He froce some zombies and then shattered them in pieces. Barb was teleporting all around slicing them up.

Suddenly giant walls were all around them and a huge house was coming towards them.

Barb clenched got a better hold on his weapons and got ready to go.

"Hold it." said Rix. "You won't make it."

"Yea, well you got a better plan?" asked Barb.

"Yea. But it will use up a lot of energy so get ready." said Rix.

"Fuck yea."

Suddenly Rix took out some wierd metal things. Clenched them with his fists and they became like gloves on him.

"What are those?" asked Barb.

"Hand-guns." explained Rix as he hit his fist at each other. "Let's go."

When the house was close Rix walked towards it and started pushing it. Though it was too hard so he took one fist away from the house and hit it. The house went to pieces.

Suddenly a zombie jumped towards him, but Barb sliced him also he sliced some other zombies too.

Suddenly another they realised that another house was coming towards them.

"Fuck. Talk about overkill." said Barb.

"I won't be able to stop the second one in time." said Rix. "FORCE YOUR WAY THROUGH!"

"Already ahead of you mate." said Barb as he just jumped through the houses wall.

Some zombie was just sitting in the corner when the wall blew and Barb jumped in. He tripped and jumped back a little, but suddenly he jumped forward through another wall. And sliced some zombies. Suddenly somehow his blade hit him. A zombie started laughing out of him so he used his X-Knife/Sword chain, killed the zombie and took out the blade out of himself and continued to fight.

Rix was just shooting zombies with his revolvers. And barb was going through the zombies like a tank. Suddenly Ruby fired a blast at the house and it exploded.

Rix and Barb went off in the air. As soon as Barb landed he started running towards Ruby.

"Oh hey. We finally caught up." someone said.

Barb turned his head and saw Mad and Ninja near him.

He stopped a little since there were too many zombies to continue running. He took out both his weapons and started shooting the zombies with the Light Arrows.

Barb saw how some zombie jumped on Mad.

"Get of me asshole." Mad only said and just threw the zombie off him and sliced him.

Suddenly all four of them: Barb, Rix, Ninja and Mad were back to back.

"Any plans?" asked Barb.

"None." said Ninja. "The best we can do now is hold our ground until our better weapons and upgrades are complete.

"That's not going to happen. There's too many of them." said Mad.

Suddenly a zombie grabbed Mad's leg and he fell down. Some other zombies jumped on Barb and Ninja too. Rix aimed to kill the zombies, but the zombies got him too.

"I said get the fuck off me!" yelled Mad.

*Shot*

All the zombies fell dead on the ground because someone shot them.

4 soldiers were walking towards them.

"The fuck?" asked Mad.

"Alpha squad reporting for duty, sir." said one soldier. He was obviously talking to Ninja.

"You sure have guts to stand infront of me after what happened today." said Ninja.

"We are here to repay are debt with you, sir." said the soldier who was probably the squads leader.

One soldier was holding a rocket launcher, but standing a bit more away. Two other soldiers were talking.

"You take shotgun I'll take the machine gun."

"Alright. Just let me load it."

"So what's the situation?" the leader asked.

"She's fucking kicking our asses. That's the situation." said Mad.

"We'll have to kick hers harder then."

"Don't get me wrong." said Ninja. "The only reason i didn't kill you on sight is because you helped us, but be assured if you stay any longer after this fight... YOU WILL DIE."

"Yea. Yea. We already know that." said one of the soldiers that were loading the guns.

"Told you hes gonna be all pissed. Hehe." said the other one.

"We rather die here tonight then double cross you again, sir." said the leader.

"THAT'S THE SPIRIT, MOTHERFUCKERS!" yelled Mad and turned to Barb. "READY?!"

"LET'S GO!" yelled back Barb and they both ran towards the zombies.

The soldiers, Ninja and Rix were just shooting zombies. Mad and Barb were slicing them suddenly a huge zombie appeared, but Barb didn't see.

"Look out." said Mad.

"Huh?" asked Barb, but he was already caught by the zombie. "You fucking..."

He sliced with his X-Knife/Sword then fired some Light Arrows and he finished everything with his Light Blade that released something like a laser.

"Don't ever fucking mess with me." said Barb while walking away.

"Show off." said Mad.

Ninja and Rix caught with Barb and Mad.

"Shit. There's no ends of them." said Barb.

"Cut off the snake's head and the body will die." said Rix.

"Copy that." said Barb.

"We'll provide cover." said Ninja. GO!"

Barb went through the zombies up to some building. He saw Ruby, took out his weapons and...

Meanwhile the soldiers that were shooting the zombies. A zombie caught one and bit.

"Fuck, Six. Get him off me." said the soldier.

"Got you." said "Six" and shot the zombie.

"Fuck that's gonna hurt tommorow." said the soldier.

"There's no tommorow for us soldiers." said the leader.

Barb and Ruby were fighting on a roof top. Suddenly Ruby just started beating Barb up with an immense speed. She kicked him up, but Barb used his Light Blade and thrusted it in the ground to not fly away. Then he used it to pull back towards Ruby and started hitting her. When he hit her away and while she was distracted he jumped back grabbed his Light Blade teleported behind her and...

*Clang*

**End of chapter 4.**


	5. Death of a friend

**Well another chapter. Enjoy and review.**

*Clang*

Barb thought he would stab Ruby with his Light Blade, yet he stabbed nothing. As a matter of fact someone else got stabbed. But not by him. By... Ruby.

"RIXIN!" yelled Barb as he saw how Ruby's hand went through his body where his heart was. She landed on another building.

"Finally got you." she said while smiling. "I would enjoy breaking each bone in your body before killing you my love, but i don't feel like playing around anymore. Nothing personal."

"Heh. Just business?" Rixin asked barely breathing.

"That's right." she smiled again and dropped Rixin's body.

"RIXIN! RIXIN!" Barb was the last thing Rix saw and heard. He stopped breathing.

"Hehe. You will all fall one by one." said Ruby. "And I...-" she got cut off as she was cut by a knife.

"You shouldn't let your guard down like that." said Mad.

Ruby created a blast and blew Mad away. He landed next to Ninja. Barb also jumped there.

Ruby teleported before them. You could clearly see the cut Mad made.

"Sorry to disappoint." said Ruby. "But you achieved nothing."

"That's not true." said Ninja. "We proved that you can bleed."

"And anything that bleeds sure as hell can die." said Mad.

"Tch. Like you had a chance to begin with. You're just delaying the inevitable." said Ruby.

"Something's off." said Ninja.

"What are you talking about?" asked Barb.

"By the time you joined us on Earth, I had been in fights with Ruby several times. And... sure she got some new powers and all, but... she seems weaker then before." finished Ninja.

Ruby clenched her fists. Small lighting went through them.

"You thought i wouldn't notice Jonas?" said Ruby. "He wasn't fighting back at all. He just wanted to restrict my powers."

"Ah?" Mad said.

"So... that was it. Jonas knew that something was wrong and that they were plotting something and decided to lock some of her powers down in case he died before warning us." Ninja explained.

"Nice try." said Ruby.

She somehow put her hand inside herself and pulled out something like a pen. Barb remembered when 5 years ago Jonas stabbed her with something like that.

Ruby took it with both hands and broke it.

"Hehehehe. Now let's try this again. Shall we?" said Ruby. Suddenly her hair became all white and something like energy was floating all around her.

"Now. Let me taste your pain and despair." she said.

"Transfer all Rixin's weapon database to me." said Ninja to someone.

Barb launched forward. First he tried to cut with his X-Knife/Sword, but failed then he took out his Light Blade and tried to hit her, but the forcefield around her stopped it.

She looked at him and waved. Barb showed her the middle finger. She blasted him away.

"You and the soldiers take care of the zombies. We'll take care of this." said Ninja to Mad.

"Alright."

He taked Ruby with a gun that had something like a needle in its front. Though it was useless, she dodged everything. She created a blast, but something came out of the air and hit her.

Barb waved at her and smiled.

Ruby started in the air. She created a bunch of things like spears.

"Shit." said Barb.

Suddenly someone started shooting was the soldiers.

Instead of attacking Barb and Ninja she flew a house at the soldiers.

"HOLY FUCK" said one soldier.

"RUN FOR IT." said the other.

"MOVE IT." said the leader.

"WE AREN'T GONNA MAKE IT." said the last soldier.

"Barb. Take this." said Ninja and gave him the gun with the needle.

"What the...-"

"Jonas used this before."

"Oh. Gotcha."

As Ruby was concetrated on the soldiers Barb attacked her. Though she managed to block.

"Alright. Let's try this." Barb said and took out the gun and attacked with the needle. It went through her forcefield.

Suddenly Ruby teleported, but Barb was right behind her.

The soldiers opened their eyes and saw that they were still alive. Someone was holding the house.

"Sir?" the leader asked.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Ninja yelled. He was holding the house with... Rixin's HandGuns.

"Yes, sir."

Barb was shooting Light Arrows at Ruby when she suddenly disappeared again.

"Where the fuck did she go?"

"SHIT! ABOVE!" one of the soldiers said.

Ruby was above them with a gigantic blast.

"It was a pleasure to fight along side you one last time, sir. We wish you the best of luck." the said and all of them saluted him.

"What are you talking about?" Ninja asked.

"Aim for the building." the leader said.

All of them started shooting at the building so Ninja wouldn't get crushed. They through some grenades and fired the rocket launcher. The house exploded. Ninja was underneath the ruins.

Ruby released the blast. Suddenly everything went in white.

*Boom*

**End of chapter 5.**


	6. End of the battle?

**Hey. New chapter. This one is kinda short i know. But it's still kinda good. Oh yea a lot of misunderstandings might be from now on. But that will be explained at the end of the story. So just keep reading.**

Ninja opened his eyes and looked at the sky.

"I'm still alive?" he thought. He looked at his fists that were with the HandGuns. "Yea." suddenly he realised his old comrades have died. "Goddammit." he punched the ground. Suddenly he felt someone's hand on his shoulder. He shook it off and stood up.

Barb, Ninja and Mad got ready. Ruby appeared in front of them. Ninja took out his pistol and started shooting at her.

"Futile... Futile... Efforts..." she said as the bullets just hit her forcefield and fell.

"Well. Were pretty much fucked up aren't we?" Mad asked.

"Right." Ninja answered.

"You are persistent. But I've grown tired of this game. Time to end this." she said and closed her eyes. She raised her hand.

"Level 3." Barb's eyes went wide.

Suddenly someone grabbed Ruby's hand. It was Ikman.

"Huh?" she said.

"You are not ready yet for that."

"But-..."

"I said you're not ready."

"You know better."

"Go to our base."

"Yes."

Ruby disappeared. Ikman turned to Barb, Ninja and Mad.

"You may have gotten life today. But the next time we meet you won't be so lucky." he said and disappeared.

They were just looking at the spot where he was when suddenly Barb almost fell on his knees. Though he thrusted his sword in the ground so he wouldn't fall.

"You alright?" Mad asked.

"Yea. Just... exhausted."

"That blast was pretty big. It was probably hard to take without Servic armor like ours." said Ninja.

"Yea..."

Suddenly 2 people appeared.

"Barb. We saw something here. What happened?" one of them said.

"Ruby happened." said Mad.

"What? Is that true, Barb?"

"Yea, Yashka. It's true she was here. And not only her."

"Ikman?" Yashka asked.

"How did you know? But yea. It was him."

"Umm... Where's Rix? Wasn't he with you?" asked the other guy who was Let.

"He... didn't make it." Barb said. He saw how Let's look from surprised changed to sad. "Where's his body anyway?"

"It probably got destroyed by the blast." said Ninja.

"Well. Let's head to the HQ." said Yashka.

"What about them?" Let asked.

"Their coming with us." said Barb. "They helped me a lot."

"I see." Yashka said. Then he looked at Ninja and Mad. "I trust Barb not you. You do anything wrong we WILL kill you."

"Yea. Whatever." Mad said.

"Let's go." Yashka said and they all teleported.

But in the middle of the place where they fought, where Rixin's body was suppose to be, laid only one of his revolvers...

**End of chapter 6.**


	7. The discussion

**New chapter. Yay. Review and enjoy.**

As they teleported to their HQ Barb saw Blaze, Meiko and Feather standing in the room infront of them.

"Oh. You're back." said Blaze as she notices Ninja and Mad. "Who are they?"

"You're still alive?!" Meiko yelled. She quickly pulled out her katana and attacked.

Mad took out his knives and blocked, but Meiko kept swing her sword again and again.

"Shit." said Barb. "Stop them already."

Blaze grabbed Meiko's hand and Ninja grabbed Mad.

"We're all friends here." said Barb. "We fight the same enemy."

"Huh?" asked Feather. "What do you mean? Weren't they ones that almost killed us all 5 years ago?"

Barb sighed.

"Yea. They were. Though they got betrayed by their own and right now they're not our enemies. They're our allies."

"But who exactly is the enemy?" Blaze asked.

Yashka looked at Blaze and shook his head.

"You mean...?"

"Exactly." said Yashka before Blaze could finish her sentence.

"How come you guys always understand each other in half a sentence? It's annoying just tell us all." said Let.

"Oh. Says "Mr I'm so not annoying." " said Meiko.

"Well. Yea. But i don't go all like: "Hey Barb!"

"What?" said Barb.

"Let's go..." said Let and started showing some gestures.

"Is he pretending to be a mime?" said Father.

Everyone except Yashka and Blaze chuckled a little.

"No time for laughs now." said Yashka. "We need to discuss our plan."

"Why so sirious?" asked Barb. "The fights over."

"For now." Yashka replied and looked at everyone. "Zoe is not here. Call her."

"Did someone mention me?" said a voice and suddenly a girl appeared in the room.

(Zoe: 25 girl who can see the future. They met her when they saved her ass. Long story.)

Suddenly Barb was filled with anger.

"YOU! YOU KNEW IT! YOU KNEW THAT THIS WOULD HAPPEN! IF YOU WOULD'VE TOLD RIXIN WOULDN'T BE FUCKING DEAD NOW!" Barb started yelling as he started running towards Zoe. Though he fell since he was really weak and Let let him go.

"Shit." said Barb.

"Calm down, Barb." said Yashka. "I'm sure she has an explanation why she didn't tell us everything. Right, Zoe?"

"I can only tell as much as i am let to tell." said Zoe.

"See?"

"THAT'S BULLSHIT!" Barb yelled.

"Calm down." said Blaze. "Let's just sit down and discuss everything."

"Fine." said everyone in unison.

"So to start. We have to tell you everything that was before this." started speaking Yashka. "You see before this a lot of years ago me, Blaze, Ikman, Ruby and a guy named Pure. Were in a team...

"Actually i met you guys later." said Blaze.

"Yea. It was first just me, Ikman and Pure as the demon group. Yea. That's right. We all were demons. After that we met Blaze. A fallen angel or should i say an angel of darkness. We went on missions and everything. Also Ikman had a sister. Her name was... Ruby."

The only ones that were probably not shocked were: Yashka, Blaze, Ninja and Mad.

"So after that we went on missions." continued the story Blaze." By the way Pure was Ruby's uncle. They spend a lot of time together. But then something happened. Pure was killed in a mission."

"Couple of days later i died." said Yashka.

"And Ruby got taken away from Ikman. I was forced to hide. I didn't know what happened to Ikman, but it seems he joined your group." Blaze said to Ninja and Mad.

"While they were doing that. I was not quite dead. My demon powers saved me. My soul survived in this world though because of that my demon powers disappeared. I was able to create robot bodies like this one to live and fight."

"Yea. And somehow to find out where i was hiding." said Blaze.

"Everything is possible when you're a soul." Yashka smirked.

" . Now then... You met Yashka before. 5 years ago. We had already met before and he told me how we can bring him to the human world. He also told you where to find me. While we were doing that Ikman somehow revived Ruby."

"Power suit." said Ninja.

"Excuse me?" said Blaze.

"Being one of the first members of our squad i was with Jonas who was our armor and weapon specialist. I even helped him on some of his projects. He was working on some armor he called "Power suit". He wanted to revive his dead wife. Though before he could complete it, died. The authority used that suit to revive Ruby."

"Thank you for the explanation." said Blaze. "So i'm guessing Ikman wanted revenge for everything. After reviving Ruby he started his plan."

"Though since the suit wasn't complete Ruby is malfunctioning." said Ninja.

"What do you mean?" asked Yashka.

"She totally obeys Ikman without any questions. She almost killed her old friends. She blew up a whole city. Not looking like a fucking malfunction to me." said Mad.

"Hmm. I think she got some of her memory erased too." said Blaze.

"That could be the case." said Yashka. "In any case we have to get ready for battle. Ninja, what armor are you using?"

"Servic armor. It can download weapon data, create them and transport them to you. Also you can transport them away while you are not using them. Also your speed increases by 38.9%. And it also can suppress the demage taken." explained Ninja. "Though every armor is created complitely by the user. For instance my armor is created with special defenses and strenght and Mads is created with upgraded speed."

"I see. Well then. Barb and Ninja you have to create armors for mostly all of the team. We will need them. We have total 3 days."

"Why 3?" asked Feather.

"That's how much it takes for Ikman to recharge all of his powers."

"That's impossible to do in 3 days." said Barb.

"Then you should make armor for only-..." Yashka was cut off.

"Impossible is my fucking middle name." said Barb as he slowly walked to his room.

"Everyone go to sleep for today. It's been a rough day. Mad and Ninja can sleep in the special rooms."

Everyone went to their rooms. Barb fell asleep really fast and started dreaming the same dream he kept having after THAT day...

**End of chapter 7.**


End file.
